Cherished Moments
by Rosemary1234
Summary: A look into the personal life of Derpy Whooves, and her family. *HIATUS*
1. A Perfect Sunset

**A/N: Before anyone says anything, this story is really really really really old. I wrote it back in like, very early 2012, and uploaded it just to show how I wrote then, and how I write now. So the chapters are not revised, to show my growth. :)**

Chapter 1: A Perfect Sunset

Dinky watched, as her older sister Sparkler sat quietly, studying for a math test. She wanted to approach her, and ask if she was done studying yet, and was ready to play a game or watch a show with her.

But Dinky knew that Sparkler had to study, or else she would fail her math class. After an hour or so, Dinky heard the front door open. "I'm home, my little muffins!" Sompony cried. Dinky was very relieved to hear her mother's voice. "Mama would always play with me! "She thought. Dinky raced to the front door, and beamed up at her wall-eyed mother. "Mommy! You're home!" Dinky smiled widely. "Yes muffin. It's been a long day of delivering everypony's mail, but I'm home now."

Dinky nuzzled the grey pegasus happily, and looked back up at her, with cheerful yellow eyes. Ditzy Doo, then asked her young daughter; "Where's your sister?" "Well, she is studying for her math test mommy." Dinky replied. "Well, she can study some more in the morning." "After all, it is a Friday." "But I think we should all spend some family time together now." Ditzy stated. "Amethyst Star! It's time to give your mother a hug!" She yelled. There came a groan from the dining room, and Sparkler trotted out and looked at her mother with a half-smile. "Hello, Mama." "How was your day?" She asked politely.

"It was okay, for how most days go… But being town Mailmare isn't a piece of cake…" Ditzy replied. "Well, I have to study for a test mama, so I'll spend time with you two later"- Sparkler spoke as she hugged them both, but was cut off.

"No, you can take a break dear." "You've been studying hard for hours." Ditzy said to her older daughter. Amy sighed, and agreed to spend some time with her mother and sister. The three ponies trotted out to their favorite field, to watch the sun set. Dinky followed behind her big sister, and bounced up and down as she hummed in happiness. They all gathered at their favorite spot, just as the sun was setting.

They thanked the princesses of the sun and moon, for the joyful time they got to spend with each other. Sparkler pointed at the sky as it turned golden, and Dinky jumped up on her mother's mane to get a better view. Ditzy smiled. She knew that her family would always be together.

**A/N: Yup. Really short too. XD I guess it's the thought that counts.**


	2. The Unicorn filly who flew

**A/N: for this story I got inspiration from fanart. This chapter is based on quite an adorable picture! XD**

Chapter 2: The Unicorn Filly who flew

A few weeks later, Sparkler sat at the Dining room table, admiring her fine report card. Dinky skipped into the room and saw her sister. "Hi Sparky!" "Wanna play a game?" She asked. "In a little while alright Dinky?" Amy replied. Suddenly, Ditzy burst through the door looking very excited.

"Girls! Guess what!" She cried. "What mommy?" Dinky said excitedly. "Your Grandpa Hugh Jelly is hosting the Doo's and the Whooves's annual family reunion!"

"Really!" The two fillies both cried. "Will Auntie Carrot Top be there?" "And Uncle Written script?" "And The Doctor?" "And Cousin Ducky?" "What about dad?" The two pelted their mother with questions. "Yes muffins, all of your relatives will be there." Ditzy replied.

"Even cousin Muffin?" Dinky asked. "Yeah." Replied Ditzy. "Even dad?" Sparkler asked, waiting for an answer. Ditzy stared down at the ground with one of her eyes, while the other pointed in a strange direction.

"I suppose, even your dad will be there…" Ditzy stated. The young fillies grinned and left to go play a game. Ditzy sighed, and looked down again. Maybe, she wasn't completely looking forward to the reunion.

A few days later, Dinky walked into her mother's study and asked a strange question; "Can you teach me how to fly mommy?" Ditzy stopped reading the book she was trying hard to read with her unfocused eyes, and looked down at her daughter. "Fly?" She asked, as if she hadn't heard Dinky right. "Yeah!" Dinky agreed. "You can fly, Mommy! And so can cousin Muffin, and a lot of our other family!" Dinky said excitedly. "Well muffin, unicorns can't really fly, but I can help you try." Ditzy said, looking at her young daughter.

"Yay!" Dinky suddenly started bouncing around yelling; "I'm gonna learn how to fly! I'm gonna learn how to fly! I'm gonna learn how to fly!"

In a few hours, Ditzy walked out of their cottage, with Dinky at her side, and spoke; "Ready muffin?" "Yes Mommy!" Dinky grinned. Ditzy carefully lifted Dinky off the ground and soared a few feet in the air. "Weee!" Dinky squealed delightfully.

"Can we go higher Mommy?" She asked eagerly. Ditzy sighed. "I suppose so muffin." She replied. Ditzy held Dinky tight, as they soared even farther into the sunny blue sky. Dinky's light blond mane rippled in the breeze. She felt as if this was all a dream. If it was; she never wanted to wake up.

**A/N: Dinky's a cutie eh?**


	3. The Fatal Reunion

**A/N: I totally think this chapter might just be a slice of life waste but her you go anyway.**

Chapter 3: The Fatal Reunion

It was finally the weekend of the Doo's and Whooves's family reunion. The air was buzzing with excitement, as Dinky prepared her suitcase for the hour long trip to her grandfather's estate. Once the three were done packing, they hopped into their wagon and headed off, down the road.

An hour later, they arrived at the grand building and went to the main entrance, to be greeted by their pony friends and family. Dinky stared at the guest's list and read the names printed on the piece of paper:

Hugh Jelly

Daisy Doo

Ditzy Doo

Dinky Doo

Sparkler

Doctor Whooves

Written Script

Carrot Top

Blueberry Muffin

Ducky Doo

Muffin

Uncle Nimbos

Raindrops

Rainy feather

Lime Jelly

Orange Box

Sunstone

Yo-Yo Gumdrop

Dipsy Doo

Poet

Deep Blue

Grape Soda

Raindance

Ponet

After, Dinky had finished reading; she quickly put the list down and squealed in delight. Her father was coming to the reunion! She was very happy.

They walked through the gates of the estate, and were greeted by an aging grey stallion with a blonde mane, whose mouth was permanently stained with different colors of jelly. "Ditzy! Good to see ya!" "How are you and the foals?" Hugh Jelly asked. "Good. We were really looking forward to the reunion, too!" "Dinky and Sparky almost couldn't stand their excitement." Ditzy replied, looking back at her two beaming daughters.

With that, the great stallion through his head back with mighty bellowing laughter.

"Well, if you three are so eager to get to the reunion, I shouldn't stand in the way." He said, stepping aside from the entrance to the fields, where bunches of ponies were seen socializing. "Thanks dad." Ditzy smiled, as she walked down the cobble stone path through the yard, followed by her two fillies.

Not long after they had entered, Doctor Whooves galloped up to them. "Ello' Ditzy!" He said cheerfully. "And ello' girls!" he said smiling down at the two young unicorns. They returned the smile. "Doctor!" "I haven't seen you in ages!" "How have you been?" "Have you gone on any missions lately?"

Ditzy pelted The Doctor with questions, as the girls snuck off to see their other relatives. They walked past many of their aunts, and cousins (who even asked them to play a few times.) but, the one stallion who they were searching for wasn't anywhere in sight.

After, searching for most of the afternoon, they were about ready to give up. That's, when they heard shouts and yells coming from the large backyard of the estate. Sparkler grabbed Dinky's hoof and rushed through the garden, and past the tables stacked high with muffins and jelly, and finally stopped in front of the scene. Ditzy Doo was in the process of pelting a dark purple unicorn stallion with a blonde mane, with fresh baked muffins.

"You don't even deserve these delicious muffins!" She was shouting angrily. Sparkler had never seen her mother so angry before. The stallion would just stop the muffins in midair with a levitation spell, and through them on the ground. The scene had gathered a large crowd of observing relatives.

They recognized the stallion. It was their father, Ponet. "Ditzy, stop you feather brain!" He shouted.

Even though unicorns didn't have wings themselves, they knew how insulting that word was for pegasi. "YOU HOOF HEAD! DON'T EVER CALL ME A FEATHER BRAIN!" Dinky could tell her mother was really steamed, because she hoisted up the giant reunion cake and through it at Ponet's head. It landed with a huge "splat."

"That's it! I'm leaving!" Ponet stood up and stomped off. "Wait daddy!" Dinky called running after him. "Dad!" Sparkler called. When he slammed his carriage door shut, and drove down the road in it, they knew he wasn't coming back. "Mama!" "What happened?" Sparkler said, quite shaken up.

"Well, Ponet arrived, and we started chatting and he offended me several times because he made a couple rude comments about my eyes, and we started arguing." And after a while we were fighting, and I started throwing pastries at him." Ditzy stated, still looking angry.

"Well, you can't just throw a cake at him!" Sparkler said. Dinky looked on the verge of tears. Everypony was staring at them. "Oh, no… Don't cry! Don't cry muffin… No tears…" Ditzy tried to comfort her filly, while Sparkler attempted to shoo away their family and friends so they could handle this matter.

Thirty minutes later, it was near the end of the reunion. "It's time to end this wacky and wild reunion, with a family photo!" Hugh Jelly shouted. Everypony gathered around the camera, while Hugh Jelly snapped a picture. "Cheese!" Dinky smiled wide. This certainly was a wild reunion it seems.

**A/N: Yeeeeeeeeaaaaaaah... I really need to explore Derpy and Ponet's relationship a bit more, because it doenst really say why they despise eachother so much... Hmmm... Maybe I could do that in the next chappie?**


End file.
